comicsfandomcom-20200223-history
Tales of Suspense
Tales of Suspense is published by Marvel Comics. Current price per issue is $3.99. Publication Dates Last Issue :Tales of Suspense #103: 21 Mar 2018 Current Issue :Tales of Suspense #104: 18 Apr 2018 Next Issue :none scheduled Status Resumes in December 2017. Characters Main Characters *Iron Man *Captain America *Pepper Potts *Happy Hogan *Senator Harrington Byrd *Red Skull *Bucky Barnes *Mandarin *Sharon Carter *Watcher Recent Storylines Past Storylines Tales of Suspense #104 Tales of Suspense #103 Tales of Suspense #102 Tales of Suspense #101 Tales of Suspense #100 Tales of Suspense #99 Tales of Suspense #98 Iron Man battles Whiplash. Jasper Sitwell looks through Stark Industries and sees that Tony Stark is missing. He finds out that Morgan Stark kidnapped Iron Man. Captain America is flying to Wakanda. He battles Black Panther until he learns Black Panther needs his help. They find out that the laser that shot Cap was in space. Cap and Black Panter are then attacked by some strange men. They wake up to see the face of Baron Zemo. Tales of Suspense #97 Jasper tries to take off Iron Man's mask but is unsuccessful. Morgan is in a meeting with Big M. Then they hear Whiplash's whip. Big M tells Morgan that because he still owes him money, Whiplash is going to kill him. Morgan tells Big M he can give them Iron Man alive and then he shall survive. Captain America gets a call telling him to meet the caller at a certain place. It's a trap and Captain America fights two men. Black Panther visits an outpost in Wakanda. All the men their are dead. Captain America finds a strange aircraft on his roof. Inside the aircraft he finds a message from Black Panther telling him to go to Wakanda. Collections Hardcovers *'Marvel Masterworks: Atlas Era Tales of Suspense, vol. 1' - Collects #1-10. - *'Marvel Masterworks: Atlas Era Tales of Suspense, vol. 2' - Collects #11-20. - *'Marvel Masterworks: Atlas Era Tales of Suspense, vol. 3' - Collects #21-31. - *'Marvel Masterworks: Atlas Era Tales of Suspense, vol. 4' - Collects #32-48 & 50-54. - *'Marvel Masterworks: Iron Man, vol. 1 ' - Collects the Iron Man stories in #39-50 - *'Marvel Masterworks: Iron Man, vol. 2' - Collects the Iron Man stories in #51-65 - *'Marvel Masterworks: Iron Man, vol. 3' - Collects the Iron Man stories in #66-83 - *'Marvel Masterworks: Iron Man, vol. 4' - Collects the Iron Man stories in #84-99 - *'Marvel Masterworks: Captain America, vol. 1' - Collects the Captain America stories in #59-81 - *'Marvel Masterworks: Captain America, vol. 2' - Collects the Captain America stories in #82-99 - Trade Paperbacks *'Tales of Suspense: Hawkeye & The Winter Soldier' - Collects #100-104. "The Black Widow is dead…but someone out there is killing her old enemies one by one. With a broken heart and a bloody trail to follow, Clint Barton — the Avenger known as Hawkeye — is looking for answers. And the only person alive who may have them is another of Natasha Romanoff’s ex-boyfriends: Bucky Barnes, the Winter Soldier! Can Clint and Bucky trust each other long enough to honor the Black Widow’s legacy and unravel the web of mysteries Natasha left behind? Or as they close in on the new Red Room, will they discover far more than they bargained for?" - History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Writer: Matthew Rosenberg. Artist: Travel Foreman. Covers: Marco Checchetto. Publishing History Issues #1-99 published 1959-1968. Resumes with issue #100 in December 2017. Future Publication Dates News & Features Links *Marvel Comics - Publisher's Website Category:Super-Hero